Le bonheur, tout simplement
by Bella286
Summary: Alors comme ça je ne sais pas m'amuser?" s'amusa Hermione en le poussant dans l'eau. Une après midi ensoleillée et sans guerre à venir. Un ptit moment de détente,avec ses amis, son chéri et bon livre... que demander de plus? HG


Voici un ptit one-shot sans grande prétention, sans une once de drama cette fois ci, juste un p'tit délire qui m'est venu comme ça, et que je viens d'écrire ces deux dernières heures

_**Voici un ptit one-shot sans grande prétention, sans une once de drama cette fois ci, juste un p'tit délire qui m'est venu comme ça, et que je viens d'écrire ces deux dernières heures. Je voulais une fic plus légère que les autres, j'espère avoir réussi. Enjoy !**_

** Le bonheur, tout simplement **

« Hermione ? »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

Tous les gryffondors étaient regroupés dans le parc entourant Poudlard, et un petit groupe constitué de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Georges était installé sous un arbre, à l'ombre des feuilles. Ils avaient apporté des couvertures, étaient habillés légèrement, et s'étaient installés près d'Hermione dont la lecture assidue d'un livre de potion pour sorciers avertis semblait les intéresser plus que le jeu qu'ils avaient entrepris quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une chaude après midi de juin, et n'ayant pas ou peu de devoirs, ils avaient décidé de profiter du soleil pour se détendre dehors. Tous, sauf Hermione bien sûr, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apporter un livre. Ils l'interpellaient depuis quelques minutes, en vain.

« Vous croyez qu'elle nous entend ? » demanda Neville.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Ginny.

« Pas sûr, répliqua Ron au même instant. Sous les regards étonnés des autres, il ajouta : quand elle est plongée dans ses bouquins, un tremblement de terre ne lui ferait même pas lever la tête. »

« N'exagère pas Ron, elle est juste concentrée », la défendit Harry.

« N'empêche, je trouve ça flippant… » ajouta Georges sans la quitter des yeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de dix minutes, ne serait pour tourner une page.

« Vous croyez que c'est normal ? » s'inquiéta Ginny.

« On devrait peut être vérifier qu'elle va bien ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et s'apprêta à poser sa main sur son front, à défaut la secouer pour vérifier qu'elle était au moins éveillée, mais elle l'arrêta dans son élan, d'un geste de la main sans pour autant s'interrompre.

« Vous êtes conscient que je suis assise à moins de deux mètres de vous, donc par conséquent non seulement je vous entends, mais je vous subis plus qu'autre chose ? » déclara Hermione, sans toutefois lever les yeux.

« Alléluia, elle est vivante !! » s'exclama soudainement Georges, faisant sursauter les autres.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné, j'arrête ! » se résigna Hermione en fermant son livre d'un bruit sec. Elle le posa près d'elle, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et afficha un air boudeur.

« Mais laissez-la tranquille à la fin », lança la voix de Fred en arrivant vers eux. Il s'installa sur la même couverture qu'Hermione, et lui tendit un muffin.

« Merci », sourit-elle en prenant le gâteau. Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

« Bah et nous ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouais, y'a du favoritisme, moi aussi je veux un muffin ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Traître ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! » se moqua Ron.

« Tiens, j'ai un vague sentiment de déjà entendu », plaisanta Hermione, ce qui lui valu une grimace. « Très mature tout ça », ajouta t-elle, amusée.

« Je croyais qu'on partageait tout, que c'était toi et moi ! s'y mit Georges, feignant être jaloux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Fred sourit et ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, mais après réflexion, Georges se reprit : «ne dis rien, je veux pas savoir ! N'empêche Granger, ajouta t-il, il faudra vraiment que tu sortes de tes bouquins des fois ! C'est vrai ça, tu ne t'amuses jamais, j'sais même pas si tu sais comment t'amuser ! »

Piquée au vif, et un brin vexée, Hermione voulut répliquer qu'elle savait s'amuser, mais une meilleure idée lui vint en tête. Elle ne contenta de sourire, mais ne répliqua pas. Fred s'assit plus confortablement, et machinalement elle vînt s'installa entre ces jambes, calant son corps contre son torse, sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Confortable ? » s'amusa t-il. Il embrassa furtivement son épaule dénudé, lui provocant un frisson agréable.

« Très », répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est écœurant ! » feignit Georges en grimaçant, ce qui lui valu une poignée de pop corn jeté par Hermione, pop corn qu'ils avaient apporté et versé dans un saladier entre eux.

« Et sinon, de quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive ? » demanda Fred, changeant de sujet.

Depuis qu'Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient cessé d'être sujet de leurs moqueries et enfantillages, et bien que ça l'agaçait parfois, il s'en amusait la plupart du temps.

« On se demandait si Hermione était toujours vivante, son bouquin avait l'air tellement passionnant qu'elle n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis dix minutes », expliqua Ginny.

« Elle est juste concentrée, elle aime tellement lire qu'elle se plonge dans ses livres et en oublie la notion du temps, mais rien d'inquiétant », expliqua t-il d'un air sérieux.

« Merci mon cœur, le remercia Hermione, touchée qu'il prenne sa défense.

« Et puis de toute façon, après trois mois passés à la bibliothèque, j'ai compris que c'était une cause perdue, seule une tornade pourrait lui arracher ses bouquins, j'ai donc découvert les joies du ménage à trois ; Hermione, Moi, et tout ses livres ! plaisanta Fred, en ignorant l'air indigné d'Hermione et en écartant son bras pour éviter une tape. Allez amour, tu sais bien que je plaisante, je les aime bien tes livres, se rattrapa t-il en l'enserrant de nouveau. En particulier celui avec les images que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire », ajouta t-il à son oreille, dans un murmure pour qu'elle seule entende. Elle rougit violemment, ce qui lui attira d'avantages de moqueries.

« Et si on allait se baigner ? » proposa Ginny, prenant pitié de son amie.

L'idée fut accueillit avec joie, d'autant plus que la chaleur devenait étouffante. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à un temps pareil en Angleterre, alors dès que le soleil s'installait, ils mourraient de chaud. Ils se déshabillèrent et se jetèrent dans le lac, tous sauf Ginny qui plus frileuse avançait à petit pas, ni Hermione qui était restait sous l'arbre, habillée, et son livre entre les mains. Ils s'amusèrent et rirent pendant un long moment, s'éclaboussant ou se faisait couler, ce qui amusait Hermione qui avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de lire tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Fred sortir de l'eau et la rejoindre. Elle poussa un cri quand il fut à sa hauteur et qu'en se penchant pour l'embrasser, des gouttes d'eau froides lui tombaient dessus.

C'est froid !

Oh aller Hermione, c'est juste de l'eau, se moqua t-il gentiment, en se penchant de nouveau vers elle. Cette fois ci, elle ne le repoussa pas, et se laissa embrasser.

C'est vrai que c'est même plutôt agréable, sourit t-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il lui accorda aussitôt. Elle approfondit le baiser, enroulant ses bras autours de son cou alors qu'elle se couchait, l'entraînant avec elle. Les autres s'amusaient toujours dans l'eau, elle en profita pour s'octroyer un peu d'intimité avec son chéri. Mais comme à chaque fois, et la chaleur n'aidant pas à calmer leurs ardeurs, les choses s'intensifièrent rapidement, et leurs baisers devinrent plus haletants, passionnés et en demandaient toujours plus. Il baladait ses mains entre leurs deux corps tandis qu'elle écartait légèrement les jambes, lui accordant plus d'aisance et un meilleur confort. Ils étaient seuls au monde, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait à part eux, et leur deux corps brulants l'un contre l'autre. Enfin presque.

La manœuvre eut l'effet escorté, Hermione et Fred se séparèrent aussitôt, refroidis, et complètement trempés. Surprise, Hermione avait poussé un cri et Fred avait appelé son jumeau de différents noms d'oiseaux peu glorieux. Trempée, Hermione s'essuya le visage et se tourna vers Georges, hilare, et entre les mains le saladier ayant fait office de sceau. Ils ne les avaient pas entendu remontés, et pris dans leur échange passionné, ne les avaient pas entendu les appelé. Gerges n'avait alors pas eu le choix que d'utiliser les grands moyens pour les séparer.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » s'exclama Fred, plus frustré qu'en colère contre son frère.

Là encore, Hermione ne dit rien, mais se promit de se venger, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Et elle se présenta, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Une fois l'incident clos, ils s'étaient tous allongés sur leurs serviettes, profitant encore un peu du soleil pour prendre des couleurs. L'après midi était calme, ils se reposaient et c'est détendus qu'ils se rhabillèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires une heure plus tard. Pour rentrer au château, ils devaient passer sur un petit pont au dessus du lac, l'occasion était trop belle, avait pensé Hermione. D'un regard et d'un sourire malicieux, Fred comprit qu'elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle le laissa continuer et traîna un peu pour arriver à la hauteur de Georges.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Rien de spéciale… Je me demandais juste, d'après toi, après une heure passée en plein soleil, notre peau est brûlante, donc l'eau doit nous sembler gelée si on on se baigne aussitôt nan ? »

« Je suppose, répondit-il t-il, perplexe. Vu la chaleur, le contraste est plus grand, et il faudrait bien plus de temps pour rentrer dans l'eau… »

« Hum… Dommage alors », déclara Hermione, songeuse.

« Dommage ? »

« Oui, je veux dire, dommage que tu n'ai pas autant de temps, répliqua t-elle en le poussant d'un seul coup dans l'eau ».

Tous se retournèrent au spash retentissant, et Fred éclata de rire en voyant son frère se débattre dans l'eau et pousser des cris mécontents.

« Alors, je ne sais toujours pas m'amuser ? » répliqua Hermione, avant s'éclater de rire à son tour. Sans rancune j'espère, ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant, laissant Georges remuer vigoureusement bras et jambes pour rester à la surface.

Elle trottina jusqu'à Fred et toujours en riant, il passa un bras autours de ses épaules, et elle enroula le sien autours de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et cala son pas sur le sien. Bien sûr qu'elle savait s'amuser, et Georges méritait bien une petite leçon. Elle sourit, se sentant légère, heureuse, tout simplement. Des jours comme ça, aussi calmes, détendus, des jours où ils n'étaient pas des sorciers sur le point de se battre, mais juste des adolescents insouciants et amoureux, elle aimerait en vivre plus souvent, tout les jours si c'était possible. Elle était heureuse, elle était amoureuse, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se dit que rien, pas même le meilleur des livres, n'égalait cette sensation qu'elle éprouvait, le bonheur, tout simplement…

Fin

_**Tadam ! Des avis, des questions, des commentaires ? Ou mêmes des suggestions ou idées de fics, j'adore écrire, mais je manque cruellement d'idées originales ces temps ci… xxx**_


End file.
